garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Uber Rush
Uber Rush (commonly referred to as "Uber") is a GModder that uses characters from Team Fortress 2 and sometimes other games, all in semi-realistic but cartoony animations. Channel Summary Uber focuses on trying to make videos with some form of plot, though it's normally just two people hating each other. His style is a wonderful blend of realism and cartoony exaggeration. Some of Uber's inspiration comes from MegaGFilms, Kilroy0901, and RubberFruit. Timeline * 'Prior to 2012 -' Uber watches GMod videos and grows an interest in them, but doesn't make anything * '2012 -' Uber uploads his first GMod video, but it lacks any animation. * '2013 -' Uber starts animating GMod videos with a few basic stop motion videos, including Engie goes to a place where Engies don't belong in. * '2014 -' Uber likes to forget about this year because of the amount of "shitposts" that he uploads to his channel, but this is also when he uploads his "crowned achievement." He also begins to use Stop Motion Helper. He makes Heavy and Demo's Adventure 2, his first video to reach 10 minutes in length. * '2015 -' Uber is very active and begins improving his quality. * '2016 -' "We couldn't see Uber in 2016 because there was so much motion blur" ''- Shane Toon, 2017'' (in regards to Uber's extensive use of motion blur during this period). Uber makes several animations, and starts a tennis match with Bid. * '2017 -' Uber greatly improves his animation quality, as best shown in A Paying Role and Can't be the original. * '2018 - '''Uber consistently uploads once every few months as he enters five collabs, including ''Meet The Spy Reanimated. Citrus Nutritious and super epic battle in minecraft become his first videos to surpass 1,000 and 2,000 views respectively. Collabs Joined * The Horror Collab by Spicypootis * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43_qVE2icdQ Building collab 2] by BaconScout42 * Golden Sword Collab 3 by Inspector Heavy (collab unavailable) * Cooking Collab 2 by Inspector Heavy (collab unavailable) * Soldier's Golden Painis Collab by Zenkho * Heavy's And Medic's Magnificent Adventure by Hoovy Tube * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YU8oejny1o The Falling Soldier Collab] by Bacon Maken * Tape Crate Collab by Piemations (cancelled) * Heavy's Mafia Experience Collab by Hoovy Tube * Heavy Quest To Get A Job Collab by LOL Scorpion * The GMod Collaboration Collab by Kamiflage (partnered with ClapRose) * Talent Show Collab by DamashiDX * ''Soldier's Dispenser Collab'' by Raxxo * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders * Television Collab 2: The Resurrection ''by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * ''Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab by ARMaster * ''Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * Uber's Soldier persona used to be RED. * Uber's YouTube icon came from an old Photoshop project. * Uber Rush used to be known as "TheBLUMedic." * Uber's alt channel holds most of his leftover shitposts and canned videos, which still gets some activity. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT